1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to radomes and is particularly concerned with a system for testing radomes to detect defects and evaluate the radome effect on antenna patterns.
2. Description of Related Art
Localized construction flaws often arise during radome construction. Such flaws will produce anomalies in data collected or transmitted by an antenna in the radome. Often, these flaws are only discovered after installation, when compensation is much more difficult to achieve.